Un tweet
by LunaHummel
Summary: GrantColfer/CrissColfer. Y su pequeño momento de felicidad de aquella noche inició por un tweet.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos.

**Pareja:** GrantColfer & CrissColfer. Friendship: AdlerColfer

**Título: **Un tweet.

**Resumen:** GrantColfer/CrissColfer. Y su pequeño momento de felicidad de aquella noche inició por un tweet.

**Número de palabras:** 946 palabras (viñeta)

* * *

Maldición.

Maldición. Esa era la única palabra que cruzaba por su cabeza mientras sentado, solo, observaba.

-Maldición- masculló mientras se mandaba un trago de lo que sea que tuviese en su vaso.

-No dejes que te afecte- Max había llegado y posado su mano en el hombro de Chris.

Chris Colfer a punto de cumplir sus veintidós años sabía que Max Adler tenía razón, Max siempre la tenía cuando de Chris y Darren se trataba. Aunque Chris dudaba el poder ignorar siquiera el ver a Darren y Mía, bailando en su fiesta, frente a sus ojos.

-No puedo.

La conclusión de Chris fue la más obvia y Max solo suspiró con pesar para jalar una silla y sentarse en ella con el espaldar de frente viendo a Colfer. Adler tomó asiento y solo siguió observando, intercaladamente, entre Chris y Darren.

Max sabía que esta era la historia de siempre, Darren con Mía y Chris matando con una sola mirada cuando nadie lo veía, o eso pensaba Chris, a Mía Swier, novia actual de Darren. O eso es lo que se dice porque no hay nada confirmado para los medios y cada que alguien pregunta, Criss cambia de tema.

Para Max esta era una escena muy común.

-¿Max, soy feo?

Adler enarcó una de sus cejas ante la pregunta formulada.

-Chris, soy hétero.

-Lo sé, pero dime la verdad ¿soy o no soy atractivo?

Adler apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior del espaldar de la silla, observando a Chris a los ojos mientras este lo analizaba.

-Si, eres tan jodidamente sexy que me has hecho dudar de mi sexualidad en más de una ocasión.

La respuesta tomó desprevenido a Chris quien solo apartó su mirada de Adler para fijarla en Darren quien secreteaba con Mía sobre alguna cosa, la música era muy fuerte como para que alguien excepto ellos lo escuchen.

-No me agrada esa chica.

-Lo sé- Max tomó del vaso que había quedado olvidado en su propia mano.

-¿Por qué Darren no puede voltear a verme?

-Porque no juega para tu equipo- Adler fijó su vista en Chris.

-¿Quién dice que no juega para ambos bandos? -respondió Colfer confiado.

-¿Darren...?

Colfer asintió.

-No me sorprende- Max volvió a beber para llenar el espacio vacío de silencio que había quedado.

La música seguía, los disfraces de cada uno eran grandiosos, la decoración era fantástica, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Lástima que el cumpleañero no lo disfrutaba.

Colfer suspiró y Adler sonrió.

-No te amargues o por lo menos no hoy- Adler se levantó -Es difícil hacer que dejes de trabajar para divertirte, hay que aprovechar.

Chris sonrió y fue cuando su Iphone le informó que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Un tweet.  
Que novedad.

Revisó.

_ (arroba)chriscolfer Happy Birthday you beautifull man! Oh so sorry I'm missing the best themed birthday party ever. Good times upon my retourn?_

Chris sonrió. No contestó en ese momento, solo se levantó ante la mirada interrogante de Max, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló a la pista.

-Quiero bailar y por ser hoy mi pañuelo de box tendrás el honor de bailar conmigo primero.

-¿pañuelo de box?

-Si, pañuelo porque me escuchaste y de box porque sentí que si seguías viéndome de esa forma analítica te usaría para entrenar boxeo.

Max dio una fuerte carcajada y accedió.

El tweet de Grant, aunque no dijera mucha cosa lo animó. Le gustaba ese chico, no como le gustaba Darren pero aun así le gustaba Gustin.

Lo quería, no como a Criss sino de una forma especial, no rara, familiar, romántica, amistosa... Tan solo diferente.  
Era esa sensación de leer un mensaje o repasar lo que te han dicho una y otra vez solo por el hecho de que te saca una sonrisa y te gusta sonreír.

Es especial, es diferente, no está seguro de que es pero le agrada.

Grant no es Darren, Chris sabe eso. Grant no es Darren, es diferente y eso le gusta.

Chris voltea a ver a Darren por sobre el hombro quien le dedicó una sonrisa entre divertida, molesta, extraña. No está seguro, pero ve a Mía a su lado, bailando, y Chris no puede evitar apartar la mirada luego de que esta le sonría.

Max solo observa y comprende, le da pena por Chris, siente lástima por la chica aunque le agrade, y siente las ganas de golpear a Darren en la cabeza para que se dé cuenta de Chris.

Max sabe muchas cosas pero desconoce la relación entre Grant y Chris, es por eso que no logra imaginar que Chris está bien con Mía -por ahora-, le dan celos; sí, pero se los traga hasta que se aclare, que quiere con Darren, que siente por Grant y es por eso que aceptó a Mía en su fiesta.

Chris sigue bailando, con una, dos, tres, cuatro personas, pierde la cuenta porque ha bailado con casi todos sus invitados esa noche.

Darren se acerca y pide un baile, Chris observa la sonrisa en el rostro de Criss y no puede evitar quedarse hipnotizado. Se rehúsa, está en DM con Grant a través de twitter y así prefiere estar, al menos esa noche.  
Darren agacha su cabeza y se marcha.

Max observa un poco descolocado pero aun así no le sorprende del todo.

Chris sonríe entre tweet privado y tweet privado. Le gusta coquetear con Grant.

Y es cuando Chris se pregunta el que pensarían sus fans si el llegase a salir con Grant. Sacude su cabeza y alza sus hombros, no le interesa porque si llega a pasar él será feliz.

Y su pequeño momento de felicidad de aquella noche inició por un tweet.

* * *

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" __–__Autor desconocido._


End file.
